Mysterious Moment
MYSTERIOUS MOMENT---CHAPTER 25 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Pages 1-4 of the manga are shown as a brief part of Anime Episode 5, " Mysterious First Date ", the rest of this chapter is not shown anywhere in the anime. ) Summary While Tsubaki is trying to get a peek of Urabe wearing a swimsuit during girl's swim class, he gets hit in the head with a soccer ball. On the walk home from school, Tsubaki's actions trigger a 'panty scissors' attack from Urabe. But because she forgot to place her scissors in her panties after swim class, Tsubaki merely sees her white panties, and nothing more. Trying to salvage a bad situation, Tsubaki makes fun of seeing her panties, and only 'digs his grave deeper' with Urabe. Next morning before school starts, Tsubaki apologizes profusely for his actions yesterday, with Urabe taking advantage of the situation to snooker Tsubaki into agreeing that both of them should skip school, to go and see the ocean today. The day turns out to be so very hot, so when the arrive at the beach, they both share ice cream. Suddenly, on impulse, Urabe removes her school uniform, to reveal underneath that she is also wearing her school's one-piece tank swim suit. She enjoys the cool water, but a rain storm soon rolls in, forcing her to return to the beach. The sky really darkens as the two find shelter under a large tree nearby. Because of the cover of the darkness of the storm, Urabe attempts to change back into dry clothes under the tree, with Tsubaki looking the other way. However, a lightning bolt strikes nearby, and bathes everything in white-hot light for a split second, including a now unclothed Urabe. A moment later, she asks him if he had seen anything, to which he answers 'No' ; but to himself, with an image now burned into his memory, he answers otherwise. After the rain stops, and on the way home, Tsubaki once again considers to tease Urabe, this time about seeing her naked, but quickly suppresses the thought, for his own good. Plot Urabe, as she takes part in the swim class, is watching several girls line up for a swim competition. Tsubaki is nearby, as he takes part in a soccer game, and he is also watching, but watching Urabe in her swim suit. Soon, he gets hit in the face with a soccer ball ! Surprisingly, he is not angry, but happy, as he has now seen Urabe wearing nothing but a girls tank swim suit. During their usual walk home, Tsubaki inquires of Urabe if she likes to swim. She does ! A sudden summer breeze whips up, and Tsubaki smells the intoxicating aqua scent of Urabe. He leans in for another whiff, but inadvertently leans on her shoulder, triggering a 'panty scissors' attack. Urabe lifts her skirt, showing her white panties, but her scissors are not tucked into her panties. She then realizes that she forgot to tuck them into her panties when she changed from her swimsuit, back into her school uniform. Tsubaki awkwardly tries to 'lighten up' the situation by teasing Urabe about seeing her panties, but gets the 'evil eye' from her instead, as she turns and runs away. That night, in bed, Tsubaki reviews in his mind what he has done, and comes to know what he must do. In the morning, before school starts, Tsubaki meets Urabe on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building, and apologizes profusely for what happened yesterday. Urabe sees an opening, and hooks Tsubaki into joining her in skipping school today, for a visit to the ocean instead. Reluctantly agreeing with her, they both ride the light rail to the beach, as the day becomes very warm. At the beach, and to further appease Urabe, Tsubaki buys both of them ice cream. Few people are at the beach since it is a weekday afternoon, which may be why Urabe acts on an impulse, and removes her school uniform. But underneath is her swimsuit ! As she eagerly heads out into the water, Tsubaki is pleased that, once again, he sees her wearing only a tight-fitting swim suit. However, both of their joys are short-lived, as the sky darkens and a thunderstorm rolls in. Tsubaki calls Urabe out of the water, and they both take refuge under a nearby large tree. The sky is now so dark with rain clouds, that under the tree is almost like nighttime. Urabe decides to change into dry clothes under the cover of the darkness, with Tsubaki turning to look away. Tsubaki tries to make small talk as Urabe is undressing, asking her if she has cheered up. Urabe merely states that she was not angry yesterday to begin with. Without warning, a lighting bolt strikes nearby, bathing everything in bright, white-hot light. Tsubaki instinctively turns around to check on Urabe, and for the micro-second of light, sees her unclothed. As darkness returns in an instant, and Urabe finishes dressing, she asks Tsubaki if he had seen anything, to which he replies that because the light was so intense, how could it be possible to see anything ? But to himself, he replies that he, indeed, did see her for a split-second, an image forever burned into his memory. As they make their way back home in the evening, Tsubaki bandies about the idea of teasing Urabe with the news that he has now seen her naked, but smartly dismisses that thought for his own good. Soon, that sweet image is replaced by a gloomy foreboding, as he realizes that both of them were absent from school, that in itself looking very suspicious. Category:Chapters